descending into insanity
by kuroshitsujiyoai
Summary: a little story darksecret666 and myself came up with and collaborated on ... basicly about Ciel (a therapist) and Sebastian (a patient) and there adventures in a mental institution... I do hope you enjoy it i know ive enjoyed writing it .


"I'm not crazy! I'm telling you! They'll kill us all!"  
Dr. Ciel. V. Phantomhive wrote down the words of his latest hysterical patient, Arthur Wordsmith. "Yes, of course," he said oh-so politely as Arthur continued rocking himself back and forth in the corner of the white walled room. The young doctor stood up, his lanky figure somehow managing to ooze dignity despite his sickly health. Being subjected to asthma since childhood made Ciel's body weaker than the norm but this hadn't stopped the young male in following his dream to become a doctor just like his Aunt Ann, whom he affectionately called Madam Red since she always wore that vibrant shade of red.  
"I'll update your mother on your condition, Mr. Wordsmith." He smiled kindly at the man who only nodded, still rocking in the same corner as his hallucinations plagued his once brilliant mind.  
Ciel left the room with a sigh, pinching the temple of his petite nose. It was only noon and he was already beginning to feel weary. "This is going to be a long afternoon," he predicted as he made his way to Undertaker. They had yet to diagnose Undertaker with anything specific so Ciel wasn't sure what was exactly wrong with him, then again… what was right with him?  
There was no way to sugar coat it; Undertaker gave Ciel the creeps. Apparently that was enough to shove him into a mental asylum. "Oh, he checked himself in," Ciel read then saw the reason. "Because he thought it would be funny... what the hell?" He shook his head again. "Well, he's nuts. Officially."  
"Milord!" Undertaker greeted with his usual creepy smile that had the young doctor tempted to jump out the nearest window. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you today." He giggled and Ciel observed the straight jacket that Undertaker had been restrained with.  
"What did you do this time?" Ciel asked with an arched eyebrow to which Undertaker only chuckled at.  
"Well, I offered to fix a nice coffin for one of the lovely nurses." He giggled and Ciel groaned softly. "You'll need a coffin one day too, milord."  
"Why do you insist on that ridiculous nickname?" The younger male asked the grey-haired elder. "I've told you before; I'm a doctor, not a lord."  
"Ah, but I already call Mr. Johnson 'Doctor'. We don't need two. It'll get confusing."  
Ciel only rolled his eyes and left before he was mentally scarred.  
"Get off me! Let go! I am not insane, you lunatic!" a new voice echoed down the halls, startling Ciel. The new patient, a victim of OCD, wasn't due until tomorrow morning. With another sigh, he made his way down the hall. "I want my cat! What have you done with Serena! My kitten, where is she?" the voice bounced off the walls as doctors tried forcing a raven haired male into his new room.  
Ciel approached and he was met by a pair of burning red eyes that could only belong to the very devil himself. They glared at the blunette with an intensity that made the younger male blush. He composed himself and approached the patient. "I am Dr. Phantomhive, I'll be taking care of you." He said as he aided the others in forcing the taller male into his room. "Stay put and we'll bring your cat to you. Now, rest up. I'll be back later." He said as the others began to leave now that the patient was restrained. "I'll be back in an hour, Mr. Michaelis."  
Sebastian couldn't help but notice the calm, collected nature of the young male doctor who had escorted him to his room while Sebastian found himself glancing at the younger's rounded backside. Dr. Phantomhive was young, attractive with startlingly blue eyes and seemingly soft, blunette hair... Sebastian would be lying if he said the guy wasn't his type. However, at the moment Sebastian was a bit more concerned with the level of uncleanliness in his room. Did the asylum staff even know how to fucking clean a god damn room? His previous therapist must have mentioned SOMETHING about his obsession with cleanliness. Surely? Or were they all just idiots?  
With an irritated sigh Sebastian sat down on the small cot in his room and watched the seconds on the clock tick by. Already twenty minutes and his cat had still yet to show up. If Ciel didn't come back in exactly forty more minutes, he'd bloody loose it.  
Minutes passed and still no sign of Ciel. When Ciel was exactly thirty one seconds late, Sebastian stood and left the room to find him... How dare Ciel make him wait. Who exactly did this arrogant brat think he was? Nobody made Sebastian Michaelis wait twenty seconds let alone thirty one!  
That was only the beginning. Ciel had put him in room A75. Both numbers in 75 were odd. He could not stand odd numbers. He tore through the halls in search of the young doctor and growled in anger as he burst through a door marked Phantomhive.  
"Doctor I've been waiting three minutes and forty seven seconds for you." He glared at the younger and sat at the chair waiting for a response.  
Ciel gently laid down his clipboard and looked up at the older male. "Sebastian, I told you I'd be back. I apologise for the inconvenience but I'm working."  
"No. You said you'd be back in an hour. Its been an hour and four minutes now."  
"Sebastian, please go back to your room."  
"About that. I also need another room. Mine is hardly considered clean and its an odd number!"  
"I'll see to your room later. If it puts you at ease, I'll have you put in room forty two."  
"And there was a speck of dust on the desk." Sebastian huffed, continuing his complaints.  
"Our staff misses things, It wouldn't kill you to clean it yourself." Ciel was about to loose his temper.  
" Where's Serena its been an hour."  
"I'm absolutely sure your cat is on its way." Ciel growled as he gritted his teeth, glaring at the male. He grabbed his radio and called security to lead Sebastian to room forty-two and to clean it thoroughly. Once Sebastian was gone, Ciel let out a short sigh.  
Now all he had to do was find that damn cat.

thank you very very much darksecret666 you know you are in fact the most wonderfull person ever to exist on planet earth ever.. no wait.. you and i dont live on earth we live on a special planet filled with rainbow unicorn mermaids ^.^ hope you all enjoy


End file.
